Comics Idol
by Wolf of Silver Dawn
Summary: A comics/American Idol crossover. Comics Idol has hit TVs, and we doubt it will ever be the same. Four judges, a host, a few talented singers, some voters, and a public; mercy upon us. Review with your requests!
1. Author's Note

**If you're reading this right now, you're probably thinking, "Oh great, another something/American Idol crossover." Well, I haven't seen any comic ones yet, and if you have, review and tell me! I'd like to read them.**

**In this, there are going to be four judges instead of three. Phoney Bone from BONE is going to be the 'Simon', Susie from Calvin and Hobbes is going to be the 'Paula', and the 'Randy' is going to be Hammie from Baby Blues. The fourth judge will be Jon from Garfield, who's character is a total nerd/dork/dweeb.**

**The host is going to be Sandusky from Sandusky the Cougar. I heart that comic.**

**You can vote in your reviews, and one select char from each comic (Garfield, Calvin and Hobbes, Baby Blues, Sandusky, BONE, and FoxTrot) will be a voter.**

**In your reviews, you can also recommend songs for certain chars. I might do them, if you give me a cookie ;-)**

**The different ways for chars to sing is: duets, singles, groups, karaoke, and band. I haven't thought up any bands yet, but they will occasionally pop up. Ooh, I've already got an idea for one…**

**This story is dedicated to John Prengaman, Jr, for his incredible work at Sandusky the Cougar even though he is colorblind. Keep going, John!**

**First chapter will be up in a moment, until then,**

**Wolf**


	2. Auditions P1

**Auditions Part 1**

**(Sandusky's POV)**

"Hello, ladies, gentlemen, and children alike! Welcome to an all-new season of Comics Idol!" I greet the crowd. The cheers almost drown out the theme song.

After it played, I remove my cap (I think I look smart in a Washington State Cougars cap, plus it makes a nice Whoppers holder) and say with a grin, "May I welcome the judges: First to make it here tonight, the fabulous, wonderful, Hammie MacPherson!"

He runs out on the stage and bows, his hair falling all over the place—I knew we shouldn't have had kids as judges, but would the producer and director listen? Nooo. Anyway, the crowd screamed their approval.

"Hey everyone!" he calls. "It's great to be here tonight, and—" "Mr. MacPherson, sir, where should we put the TV?" comes a voice from the back. Hammie looks over his shoulder, and says, "Right next to the lawn chair. Oh, can you tell the director I need more Coke?" I slap my forehead. Figures, the week football season starts, he gets a TV installed.

I looked quickly behind my shoulder, and then cried out, "Next, give it up for Jon Arbuckle!" There was a smattering of applause. "Hi!" he says with a dopey grin as he sits down. "I would have been here earlier but I was counting my arm hairs."

Awkward silence…

"OKAY" I say loudly, "Third, all the way from Missouri*, we have the incredible, beautiful, Susie Derkins!" She smiles shyly as she walks up and waves with the tremendous applause in the background. "Hello, everybody."

As we wait for the last judge to arrive, I say, "How is everyone on this fine August night?"

"RAAAAAAAAH!!" the audience scream. I scratch behind my ear and assume an odd expression. "Well, that's not exactly a state of being, but whatever floats your boat, ya know."

Suddenly from outside there was a screech of car tires and an annoyed voice yelling, "I DON'T _CARE_, YOU IDIOT, I AM _SO_ NOT PAYING 27 BUCKS FOR A TAXI!! I'M A FREAKIN' COMICS IDOL JUDGE!!"

I smirk. _Ah, he's here_.

I open my arms wide and say somewhat sarcastically, "Last and yes, he is least, put your hands together for Phoney Bone!"

One or two people clapped and that was it. Phoney grunted and sat down on his chair, moodily chugging his coke. Hammie was watching a game, Jon was counting his leg hairs, and Susie was on a laptop. Things weren't looking so good.

"So!" I called, starting the show, "our first audition is number 5673!" That's a lot of auditions.

A pretty girl that looked about 16 or 17 walked up, smiling. "That's me!"

"And your name?" I ask as I hold out the microphone. "I'm Thorn Harvestar" she announced, "and I'll be singing Show Me What I'm Looking For, by Carolina Liar."

I flick my tail, and the music starts.

_Wait, I'm wrong_

_Should have done better than this_

_Please, I'll be strong_

_I'm finding it hard to resist_

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord_

Everyone applauds loudly. Some people whistle and scream.

I hold my hand out to the judges. "Let's put it to our friends here: what'd you think?"

Phoney leans back in his chair and he was about to say something when he got a call on his cell phone. "Hello? Dude, you're in the fifth row! How much are we talking here? $20? Works for me. Okay. Bye." He turns it off and says bluntly, "Well, my cousin thinks you're incredible"—in the fifth row, someone slaps his head loudly, and there's some amused laughter—"but I've heard better. Much better."

The audience boos, and in the front, an old woman stands up, saying threateningly, "One more line like that…" We move on to Susie. "That was…beautiful. My friend, you could very well be the next Comics Idol" she says with a smile. The crowd cheers.

Now Hammie. "Two words: you rock!" he says, both thumbs up. The crowd yells and waves their arms.

I look at Jon with a lump in my throat. "Well, Jon, does Thorn go to the island?" He shrugs. "I like the song, but your voice could use some improvement. If you work, I truly think you could be a wonderful singer. Yes."

The crowds screams fill my ears. I pop in some earplugs as Thorn bows, and say, "Welcome to Hollywood" to her, and I dig around in my hat for the golden ticket. "Here, it's a bit chocolate-stained, but it works!" I give her a thumbs up, she smiles, and strides up the stage.

Next was audition 1527, a teenager named Peter.

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Wherever I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love, to feel for the first time_

He was pretty good, he fit well with Lifehouse music. I wondered if he'd do another, 'cause he went to Hollywood.

The next two auditions were complete crap. I don't even want to _think_ about it, so I'll move on now.

Then Garfield tried out. It was pretty amusing, cause he sang "I'm Fat" by Weird Al, but he didn't get in. I'm a fan of Weird Al, myself. Apparently Phoney, Susie, and Jon are not.

Finally a truly great performace shocked me to the ends of the earth. Zoe, Hammie's sister, rocked the house.

_They say they don't trust you, me, we, us_

_So we'll fall, if we must_

_Cause it's you, me, and_

_It's all about, all about_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_There's a theme that they can't touch_

_Cause you know us_

_It's all about us, all about us_

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_Run away if we must_

_Cause you know us_

Even Phoney thought it was great. "Kid, you'll go far. Welcome to Hollywood."

The next few auditions were terrible. Only three had made it so far, and it looked like that was going to be it.

Then we heard Hobbes.

_Revvin' up your engine_

_Listen to her howlin' roar_

_Metal under tension_

_Beggin' you to touch and go_

_Highway to the danger zone_

_Ride into the danger zone_

_Headin' into twilight_

_Spreading out her wings tonight_

_She got you jumping off the track_

_And shoving into overdrive_

_Highway to the danger zone_

_I'll take you right into the danger zone_

Man, I love that song. I think I'll put it on my iPod when I get home.

There were only two more auditions. One of them was some girl who's voice shattered some lights. And the last one made it in with Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down."

_Well, I won't back down_

_No I won't back down_

_You can stand me up at the gates of hell _

_But I won't back down_

_No I'll stand my ground_

_Won't be turned around_

_And I'll keep this world from dragging me down_

_Gonna stand my ground_

_And I won't back down_

_(I won't back down)_

_Hey baby_

_There ain't no easy way out_

_(I won't back down)_

_Hey, I_

_Will stand my ground_

_And I won't back down_

Everyone loved it, and what made me really happy was that it was my friend Kashmir. "Oi! Sandusky!" he yells as he runs up the stage. "Party at my place! Midnight!"

I grin, and then shout into my microphone, "Times up for auditions tonight, everyone! Be sure to watch us next week, where we're accepting more of you, the public! See you next time on Comics Idol!"

After I closed the show, I walked up behind stage and said to the producer, "I think we did well." He smiled proudly and shook my hand. "No, Sandusky. _You_ did well."

My heart soaring, I left the building and took a taxi over to Kashmir's lounge, wondering if he had eaten all the Whoppers.

* * *

**So, how'd ya like it? Remember, you can nominate chars and songs in reviews, so listen to some music and read a fave comic, you might find something!**

***I keep to my belief that Calvin and Hobbes takes place in Missouri. Take a glance at City Slickers.**

**Songs were: Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar, First Time by Lifehouse, All About Us by T.A.T.U, Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins (referring to the toboggan/wagon rides from Calvin and Hobbes), and I Won't Back Down by Tom Petty.  
**

**Until next time, review and remember the golden rule,**

**Wolf**


End file.
